We continued the effort to improve the software for image analysis using the same X-window motif graphics management system. It is now more user friendly and contains more options to facilitate the processing of data of different kinds. The distribution data set has been rewritten, and the compilation has been streamlined to provide a cleaner installation that is less dependent on the target platform. We will distribute it via an anonymous FTP site accessible through the worldwide Web. Software to manage this site and track download traffic will be used to maintain a list of target sites that can be informed of updates, etc. In addition, a demonstration of I.C.E. has been written in html by a summer high school student and put under the Resource's homepage. This version has a touch-sensitive representation of the I.C.E. window, with explanations of each operation of the program activated by the cursor.